


Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

by ChloeLaPomme



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fairytail, Fanfiction, Lemon, Nalu - Freeform, NatsuxLucy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeLaPomme/pseuds/ChloeLaPomme
Summary: Une fête entraîne un jeu d'enfant. Malheureusement quand ce sont des adolescents qui y joue, le jeu devient beaucoup moins enfantin. C'est un jeu que tout le monde connaît mais malgré tout, tout le monde se fait piéger. Voilà comment, sans rien comprendre, Natsu se retrouve enfermé dans une armoire avec la fille de ses fantasmes. Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que Lucy a tout sauf des sentiments platoniques à son égard.•One-shot dans un monde alternatif sur le couple Natsu Dragneel et Lucy Heartfilia.•Contenu pour adultes.•Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.





	1. Sommaire

Manga/Anime : _Fairy Tail_ de Hiro Mashima/A-1 Pictures

OTP : Nastu Dragneel x Lucy Heartfilia

Mots : 8 482

Publié : 09/02/2019

Résumé : Une fête entraîne un jeu d'enfant. Malheureusement quand ce sont des adolescents qui y joue, le jeu devient beaucoup moins enfantin. C'est un jeu que tout le monde connaît mais malgré tout, tout le monde se fait piéger. Voilà comment, sans rien comprendre, Natsu se retrouve enfermé dans une armoire avec la fille de ses fantasmes. Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que Lucy a tout sauf des sentiments platoniques à son égard.


	2. Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

**IL** avait beau lui dire non, sa cousine aimait insister.

De Marijane : "Aller ! Viens ça va être cool, Lucy sera là ;)"

Nastu regardait le message avec de gros yeux. Lucy venait ? Ça changeait tout. Ou pas ? Que faire ? Son coeur lui disait d'accepter mais son cerveau savait bien qu'il allait souffrir si il allait à cette soirée.

Trop tard, il avait envoyé le message.

De Natsu : "Tu es sûre ?"

De Marijane : "Oui elle me l'a confirmée par message."

De Natsu : "Bon okey."

De Marijane : "Génial !! Donc à ce soir ! Chez moi !"

Dans quoi c'était-il encore embarqué ? Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Lucy n'allait même pas faire attention à lui. Elle allait surement se prendre la tête avec Dan avant de sombrer dans l'alcool et de se morfondre.

-Gray, je crois que j'ai fais une connerie.

-Tu as accepté ? demanda son meilleur ami.

Natsu secoua la tête faisant voler ses mèches roses. Il mordit dans son sandwich puis mâcha essayant de paraître naturel et détendu.

Mais le rire de Lucy remplit la salle de classe, le faisant presque sauté de sa chaise. Gray se pencha vers la droite pour voir ce qui se passait. Quand il vit Juvia, Lucy et Levy assises en train de parler à voix basse tout en mangeant leur repas, il leva ses sourcils avant de se remettre bien droit sur sa chaise.

Devant lui, Natsu avait posé son menton sur la table et ses lèvres tremblaient d'inquiétude.

-Elle n'est pas en train de se moquer de toi tu sais, dit Gray avant de prendre une bouchée de son repas.

-C'est pas pour ça que je suis inquiet, dit son ami en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Il tira sur sa cravate avant de se redresser.

-C'est décidé ! Ce soir je fonce.

Ce fût au tour de Gray d'éclater de rire, attirant l'attention de tout le monde sur eux deux. Natsu plaqua sa main sur sa bouche avant de s'excuser auprès de ses camarades.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? demanda-t-il alors que Gray essuyait ses yeux.

-Tu vas vraiment te déclarer à Lucy ? Toi ? Natsu Dragneel ?

-J'ai bien des filles qui me suivent partout dans le lycée alors pourquoi pas elle ? dit-il le plus naturellement possible.

-Car on parle de Lucy. Tu sais ton amie d'enfance qui s'était moqué de toi en seconde.

Gray venait de ramener un très mauvais souvenir qui laissant encore un goût amer sur la langue de Natsu.

En effet, Natsu et Lucy se connaissaient depuis la primaire. Ils étaient d'abord voisins puis camarades de classe. Au fur et à mesure des années, ils étaient devenu amis mais pendant leur adolescence, Natsu avait développé une certaine attirance pour la nouvelle Lucy qu'il voyait tout les jours. Ses cheveux blonds avaient poussé et brillaient plus qu'avant. Ses seins avaient grossit, ses hanches s'étaient arrondit et ses fesses s'étaient tonifiées.

Combien de fois avait-il dut quitter le terrain de sport à cause d'une érection causée par Lucy dans son uniforme de pom-pom girl ?

Juste sentir son parfum lui faisait tourné la tête. Combien de fois était-il resté éveiller toute la nuit à cause de son sang qui pulsait dans son membre ? Combien de fois s'était-il masturbé en pensant à elle ? Tellement de fois qu'il en avait terriblement honte. Malgré tout, il recommençait à chaque fois.

Il avait besoin d'évacuer cette frustration. La frustration de ne pas être celui que Lucy regardait avec envie, avec amour. Car il n'avait pas été le seul à la voir changer. Tous les garçons étaient comme attirés par elle comme les insectes étaient attirés par la lumière. Et comme toutes adolescentes, Lucy était sortit avec plusieurs d'entre eux.

-Pour essayer, disait-elle à Natsu dès qu'il lui demandait pourquoi elle sortait avec des mecs comme eux.

Et par mecs comme eux, Natsu pensait au genre de mecs qui n'avaient rien dans le crâne, qui ne savaient faire que du sport et qui observaient les filles comme des obsédés.

Alors, pour Natsu, le meilleur moyen d'attirer l'attention de Lucy était de devenir comme ces mecs. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent en première année de lycée, les notes de Natsu frôlèrent à peine la moyenne mais avec ses supers notes en sport, il n'était jamais inquiet. Cependant, regarder les filles comme un obsédé était au-dessus de ses forces.

Malheureusement, aucunes filles ne le remarquait. Il n'était pas assez connu pour attirer l'attention. Alors, il s'inscrit aux sélections pour l'équipe de football du lycée Fairy Tail.

Sans surprise, il les réussit haut la main et fût admit dans la bande. Sauf que dans toute bande, il faut gagner sa place et Natsu l'apprit de la plus humiliante des façons.

Alors qu'il sortait des douches avec juste une serviette autour de la taille, Sting attira son attention en éclatant de rire. Natsu tourna la tête et vit son coéquipier avec ses vêtements dans ses mains.

-Hé !

Sans réfléchir, Natsu s'était lancé à sa poursuite, courant dans les couloirs vides du lycée. Il se crût chanceux mais quand la sonnerie retentit, son visage se décomposa. Il se retourna pour retourner sans plus tarder aux vestiaires mais Rogue était derrière lui et tira sa serviette qui échappa aux mains de Natsu.

Puis tout alla très vite, une fille cria avant de s'évanouir dans les bras de son amie. Le reste des lycéens regardaient Natsu avec de gros yeux mais il était complètement paralysé et ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.

Des murmures s'élevèrent autour de lui alors qu'il vit Gray courir vers lui, une lueur d'inquiétude dans son regard sombre. Ce fût à ce moment là que tout bascula.

Son rire s'éleva de l'assemblée et fit vibrer tout l'être de Natsu. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour comprendre que Lucy était en train de se moquer de lui. Les coéquipiers, satisfait de leur blague, commencèrent à se joindre au rire cristallin de Lucy.

Le coeur de Natsu battait tellement fort dans ses oreilles rouges de honte qu'il mit du temps à bouger du centre d'attention.

-Mesdemoiselles, messieurs, Natsu Dragneel ! s'écria Sting en passant son bras autour de ses épaules. Bienvenue dans l'équipe !

Il venait de gagné le respect de l'équipe de football.

Les rires se transformèrent en applaudissements, en cris et en sifflements d'appréciation. Mais la bonne ambiance fut tout de suite cassé par un surveillant qui accourut en poussant les spectateurs.

En moins de tentes minutes, Natsu avait retrouvé ses habilles, était de nouveau habillé et était assit dans le bureau du proviseur.

Ses parents étaient venu le chercher et il avait gagné une semaine d'expulsion. Mais tout ça lui importait peu. Il n'arrivait pas à se retirer le rire de Lucy dans la tête. Certes c'était un beau son mais cette fois-ci, c'était de lui qu'elle s'était moquée. Cela le blessa. Il avait affreusement mal. Elle n'avait rien fait pour l'aider.

Il avait l'impression qu'ils étaient devenu des étrangers l'un pour l'autre mais aussi avec eux-même. Lucy n'était plus la petite fille timide qu'il connaissait et lui, il n'était plus le petit garçon bienveillant et brillant en classe.

Quand Natsu revient au lycée, au bout d'une semaine, il était devenu célèbre. Tout le monde parlait de lui et de son corps. La dernière chose qui lui manquait pour attirer Lucy avait été de plaire aux autres filles. Après cet exploit, Natsu eût plus que l'embarra du choix. Toutes les filles du lycée lui avaient fait des chocolat ou lui avaient préparé des déjeuner qu'il mangeait avec appétit dans sa salle de classe.

Maintenant en terminal, Natsu avait toutes les cartes entre ses mains pour se présenter devant Lucy et déclarer qu'elle lui plaisait. Le problème était qu'il n'eut jamais le courage de s'approcher d'elle. Dès qu'elle rigolait, il se tendait. Dès qu'elle était dans la même salle que lui, il jetait toujours des coups d'oeil furtifs vers elle pour être sûr qu'elle ne le regardait pas au plus mauvais moment.

Mais ce que le jeune homme ne comprenait pas, c'était que Lucy continuait de le regarder avec des yeux amicaux. Tous les signes qu'elle lui envoyait été en contradiction avec quelqu'un qui se moque ouvertement de ses amis par méchanceté.

Voilà pourquoi Natsu avait toujours gardé espoir de pouvoir, un jour, dire la vérité à celle qu'il aimait. Car oui, il l'aimait. Cette attirance obsessionnelle s'était transformé en amour pour son plus grand bonheur mais aussi pour son plus grand malheur.

La cloche sonna, tirant Natsu de ses souvenirs. Il finit rapidement son sandwich avant de se lever de sa chaise. Il passa sa main sur sa veste de sport à l'effigie de l'équipe de football avant de poser ses mains à plat sur le bureau de Gray.

-C'est décidé ! Ce soir je lui dis !

* * *

 **SES** pas se firent de plus en plus lent sur le gravier devant l'entrée de la maison de Mirajane.

-Finalement, je pense que je vais rentré chez moi, dit Natsu d'une voix étranglée.

Gray se retourna d'un coup, prêt à lui mettre une gifle mais Juvia l'arrêta au dernier moment.

-Ne me dis pas que tu m'as fais venir ici pour rien ! s'écria-t-il.

-D'accord, je ne le dirai pas.

Juvia arrêta encore une fois Gray avant de lui envoyer un regard noir. Elle s'approcha de Natsu et prit délicatement sa main.

-Hé, Natsu, je sais que c'est difficile mais tu dois le lui dire, sinon tu ne pourras jamais avancer dans ta vie. Tu joues un personnage qui n'est pas le tiens depuis bien trop longtemps. C'est pas bon ça. Donc rassembles ton courage et fonces, comme tu fais d'habitude, ok ? Tout ce passera bien. Et si jamais il t'arrive quoi que ce soit n'hésite pas à venir nous voir, n'est-ce pas Gray ? dit-elle tout en tournant la tête vers son copain.

-Mouais, mouais, marmonna-t-il, les mains dans les poches de son jeans.

-M ... Merci Juvia.

Natsu lui sourit avant de se diriger seul vers la porte d'entrée, ses amis non loin derrière lui. Finalement c'était bien que Juvia soit au courant. Contrairement à Gray, elle savait à quel moment utiliser les bons mots. Natsu fut content que son meilleur ami ait tout raconté à sa copine, elle était de bons conseils.

Il arrivait que Natsu envie leur relation. Cela ne faisait que quelques semaines qu'ils sortaient ensemble mais tous ceux qui posaient leur yeux sur ces deux-là pouvaient voir l'incroyable complicité qui existait entre eux.

Natsu poussa la porte et la musique l'enveloppa. Il avait assisté à assez de fêtes organisées par sa cousine pour savoir comment Mirajane aimait mettre le paquet lors de ses soirées.

-NATSU ! GRAY ! JUVIA !

Ils tournèrent sur eux-même et virent Mirajane debout derrière un bar. Ils s'approchèrent d'elle, un sourire de salutation sur les lèvres.

-Salut Mira', salua Juvia tout en restant collé au bras de Gray.

-Vous êtes venus ! Je savais que je pouvais compter sur Juvia pour vous traînez ici. Je vous sers à boire ? On attendait plus que vous, dit-elle en commençant à leur servir de la bière dans de grands verres en plastique. Aller ! Maintenant, amusez-vous !

Et ce fût ce qu'ils firent. Natsu laissa le couple, ne voulant pas tenir la chandelle, et rejoignit le groupe de foot. Les verres s'enchaînèrent, la musique devient de plus en plus forte mais Natsu n'avait d'yeux que pour Lucy qui comme il avait prévu, était en train de faire de grands gestes alors que Dan, le capitaine de l'équipe, avait les sourcils froncés.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle était attirante dans cette robe noire. Toutes ses atouts féminins étaient cachés par le tissu mais la robe collait tellement à son corps qu'il n'était pas difficile de l'imaginer nue. Natsu fût tiré de ses pensées par Sting et Rogue qui tombèrent sur lui.

Il se dégagea en grognant avant de se diriger vers Lucy.

"-... tu dois le lui dire, sinon tu ne pourras jamais avancer dans ta vie."

Juvia avait raison. Il en avait assez de cette vie qu'il menait. Il adorait jouer au football mais il voulait aussi redevenir le meilleur de la classe. Il ne voulait plus que ses parents s'inquiètent pour son avenir. Il voulait réussir son rêve de devenir vétérinaire. C'était ce qu'il désirait le plus depuis qu'il était tout petit. Mais il voulait aussi avoir Lucy.

Alors qu'il avait réussit à se convaincre, il vit le sourire de son amie réapparaître sur ses lèvres alors que Dan lui chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille.

La confiance de Natsu se dégonfla comme un ballon. Il s'arrêta au milieu de la piste sous le regard inquiet de Gray. Il n'eut pas le temps de se lever qu'il voyait déjà Natsu tourner les talons et sortir dans le jardin.

-Je reviens, Juvia, dit-il avant de se lever du canapé.

Sa copine lui offrir un faible sourire avant qu'il ne se dirige vers Natsu mais il fut devancer par Mirajane qui lui fit un clin d'oeil.

A l'air libre, Natsu eut l'impression de revivre. Il était assit au bord de la piscine les genoux ramenés contre son torse.

-NATSU !

Il ferma les yeux avant de soupirer.

-Je te cherchais, s'exclama Mirajane. Viens, on va jouer à un jeu avec les autres.

-Je n'ai pas très envie, Mira'.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'était ton jeu préféré quand on était jeune.

-Je n'ai plus huit ans, marmonna Natsu.

Qu'est-ce qu'il regrettait cette période de sa vie. Tout était clair dans sa tête. Lucy était son amie, point. Ses parents étaient fier de lui, point. Ses hormones ne contrôlaient pas sa vie, point. Il n'avait pas honte de lui-même, point.

-Aller, s'il te plais !! Fais moi plaisir ! Tu es venu à ma fête donc tu dois faire ce que je veux.

Natsu passa la main dans ses cheveux. Il détestait cette stupide règle qu'ils avaient mit en place à l'époque où Elfeman vivait encore avec les Strauss.

-Okey ! fit Natsu, sachant très bien qu'il allait le regretté.

-GENIAL !

Elle le tira de toutes ses forces et le conduisit à l'étage. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et Natsu fut surpris de voir que tout le monde était là. Enfin, ses amis les plus proches. Gray et Juvia, Levy et Lucy, Wendy et Jellal, Erza et Lisanna, Mirajane et Gajeel.

Prudemment, Natsu s'assit entre Lisanna et Wendy pendant que Mirajane s'assit entre Jellal et Levy après avoir fermé la porte.

-Bon pas la peine de rappeler les règles ? demanda Mirajane.

Tout le monde secoua la tête rapidement. Natsu les trouvait bizarre ce soir mais il ne fit pas de commentaire car il n'était pas dans son assiette. Mirajane sortit la bouteille de la boite et la posa au milieu.

Le jeu pouvait commencer.

Au début, ce n'était rien de méchant. Comme Mirajane avait dit, c'était comme lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes. Ils se lançaient des défis de se dessiner soi-même puis de dessiner l'autre ou encore ils devaient chanter des chansons des années 80 tout en gardant un stylo entre les dents. Certains durent boire cul-sec leur verres d'alcool sous les encouragement de leur amis. Au fur et à mesure, les rires détendirent Natsu qui put profiter pleinement de la soirée.

Cependant, il était le seul qui n'était pas au courant de la nouvelle règle. Les gages augmentaient en intensité et sans qu'il ne comprenne rien, il vit Lucy et Lisanna s'avancer vers le milieu du cercle pour s'embrasser sur les lèvres juste au-dessus de la bouteille.

Tout le groupe se mit à hurler et à rire alors que les deux filles se rassirent morte de rire mais les joues rouges. Chacune se complimentèrent sur la façon d'embrasser de l'autre avant que Lisanna ne fasse tourner la bouteille une nouvelle fois.

Natsu sentit une vague de chaleur embrasser ses entrailles. Venait-il vraiment de voir deux filles s'embrasser devant lui ? Ses hormones avaient prit le relais sur sa raison. Ce qui, pour lui, n'était pas bon.

En un éclair, la bouteille pointa Natsu qui fût ramener sur terre. Il souffla de soulagement quand il se rendit compte qu'il allait devoir faire un gage avec Lisanna et non Lucy. Malheureusement, il avait été complètement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas vu que c'était le tour de Lucy.

D'un coup d'oeil collectif, les autres du groupe avaient déjà trouver le gage parfait.

-Sept minutes au paradis pour Natsu et Lucy ! s'écria Mirajane.

Alors que Lucy se leva comme si tout était naturel, Natsu crût faire une crise cardiaque. Que se passait-il ? Lui et Lucy dans un endroit noir et serré ? Impossible.

Il voulut protester mais le sourire de Lucy fût tellement chaleureux qu'il ne dit rien de peur de briser sa bonne humeur.

Mirajane les accompagna jusqu'à sa grande armoire avant de leur demander si l'un d'entre eux était claustrophobe. Ils secouèrent chacun la tête de droite à gauche avant de pénétrer dans l'immense meuble en bois. Les portes se refermèrent sur eux et un bruit de serrure qui se verrouillait retentit.

-Alors ? chuchota Lucy.

Natsu était perdu. Il sentait tout son corps être attiré vers Lucy mais il se sentait honteux de penser à toutes ses choses perverses dans sa tête. Il avait l'impression que Lucy pouvait les entendre tellement elles étaient fortes dans sa tête.

'Au moins, il fait noir' pensa-t-il.

-Je ... Tu as un copain, chuchota Natsu. Je ne peux pas lui faire ça.

Il eut un silence, augmentant encore plus la pression dans le ventre de Natsu.

-Moi ? Un copain ? dit Lucy. Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Natsu ?

-Tu ne sors pas avec Dan ? s'étonna-t-il.

-Quoi ? Bien sûr que non. Il a essayé de me séduire et il est très gentil mais je ne suis pas intéressée par lui.

Les jambes de Natsu tremblaient tellement qu'il s'assit par terre. Lucy le rejoignit. Il pouvait sentit qu'elle était proche de lui. Son parfum si féminin envahi ses narines.

-Est-ce que ... Est-ce que c'est à cause de ça que tu t'es éloigné de moi ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

Natsu n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il allait avoir cette conversation avec Lucy. Le feu de la gêne s'étendit sur ses joues alors qu'il se souvenait du pourquoi il s'était éloigné de Lucy.

-Non, avoua-t-il.

C'était incroyablement plus facile de parler dans ce noir complet.

-Je ... Je crois que je n'ai pas encore digérer le moment où tu t'es moquer de moi.

-Je me suis moquée de toi ? demanda Lucy surprise.

-Ce fameux jour en seconde. Quand tout le monde m'a vu nu.

Il avait parlé tellement doucement qu'il n'était pas sûr qu'elle l'ait entendu. D'ailleurs le silence qui suivit lui mettait encore plus le doute.

-Je ne me suis jamais moqué de toi, Natsu. Quand c'est arrivé, je n'étais même pas dans les couloirs. Je suis arrivée bien après. Demandes à Juvia, elle te dira.

Natsu n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Avait-il bien entendu ? Mais il était sûre d'avoir entendu le rire de Lucy ce jour là. Il ne l'avait surement pas imaginé.

-Quand tu dis "arrivée bien après". Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Je veux dire que quand je t'ai vu, tu étais déjà entouré de cette foule de lycéens.

Natsu était en train d'ouvrir les yeux sur une nouvelle réalité. Il se rapprocha de Lucy et chercha sa main dans l'obscurité. Dès qu'il la trouva, il la saisit pour la serrer entre ses doigts.

-Lucy, j'ai besoin que tu me racontes exactement ce qui c'est passé ce moment-là.

-Comment ça ? demanda Lucy, rigolant légèrement. Tu veux que je te dise que ton corps était bien plus beau que ce que j'avais imaginé ?

-Non, j'ai besoin que tu me dise ce que toi tu faisais.

-Ok, ok. Si ça peut te faire plaisir. Alors voyons voir. C'était la pause donc Juvia et moi ont été aller se chercher à boire. Puis quand on est remonter à la sonnerie, tu étais là au milieu du couloir. Voilà content ?

-Est-ce que tu rigolais ? demanda-t-il, continuant d'insister.

-Est-ce que je rigolais ? Euh. Je crois bien. Juvia venait de me lire la blague de son carambar. Mais elle était vraiment drôle ...

Natsu n'écouta pas le reste. Son cerveau venait de faire le point sur tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Lucy ne s'était jamais moqué de lui, elle était arrivée au mauvais moment et lui, il avait mal interpréter son rire. Ils étaient devenus tellement différents qu'il avait crût qu'il ne comptait plus pour elle, alors que non. Pour Lucy, Natsu était toujours le même.

Soudain, un bruit à l'extérieur les fit sursauté.

-Mirajane ! Il y a des mecs qui se battent en bas !

-Oh non !

-On peut pas les laisser seul cinq minutes ! s'écria Mirajane. Je vais avoir besoin d'aide.

Tout le groupe se leva avant de se précipiter hors de la chambre. La porte se referma sur une pièce vide. Lucy et Natsu comprirent que leur amis les avaient complètement oublié. Est-ce que les sept minutes étaient déjà passé ? Natsu ne savait plus.

Mais maintenant qu'il avait parlé avec Lucy, il sentit l'attraction entre eux s'intensifier. Il racla sa gorge.

-Je ... Je te dois toujours sept minutes ... au paradis.

-Oh c'est vrai ! J'avais complètement oublié. Mais c'est bon, on dira rien aux autres.

Elle s'apprêta à s'éloigner mais la prise de Natsu se referma sur sa main.

-J'ai ... J'ai envie ... chuchota Natsu.

Lucy sentit ses yeux s'agrandirent dans le noir. Le rouge de ses joues monta jusqu'au bout de ses oreilles qui se mirent à chauffées.

-Toi ... Toi aussi ? souffla-t-elle.

Le coeur de Natsu bondit dans sa poitrine. Etait-elle entrain de dire qu'elle en avait envie aussi ? Il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser trop longtemps car il sentit les bras de Lucy se poser autour de son cou. Elle s'appuya sur ses robustes épaules tout en enjambant ses jambes. Dès que ses fesses se posèrent sur lui, le corps entier de Natsu s'embrassa.

Dans le noir, tout leur autres sens étaient décuplés. Malgré sa courte respiration, Natsu posa ses mains sur ses hanches pour la rapprocher de lui. Dès que la culotte de Lucy se posa sur sa braguette, Natsu repoussa le grognement qui montait de sa gorge.

Combien de fois avait-il imaginé cette position ? Trop de fois.

-Est-ce que tu es ok avec ça ? demanda-t-elle contre son oreille alors qu'elle se mit à bouger son bassin.

Le mouvement créa une friction entre les deux bouts de tissu réveillant le membre de Natsu.

-O ... Oui, soupira-t-il.

Mais c'était un mensonge. Il en voulait plus. Ses hormones avaient reprit le contrôle et ils demandaient plus. Natsu laissa traîner ses mains le long du corps de Lucy qui frémit. Elle sentit ses mains attraper fermement sa nuque. Elle se laissa faire et les mains de Natsu l'amenèrent directement sur ses lèvres.

Elles étaient tellement chaudes mais en même temps timides que Lucy sourit contre elles. Elle savait que c'était le premier baisé de Natsu. Elle savait que dans l'histoire, elle était la plus expérimentée. Mais elle savait aussi que Natsu ne tenterait jamais rien car elle était elle. Hors son corps en voulait plus. Elle pouvait sentir son sang pulsé entre son entre-jambe.

Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle.

Natsu l'attirait depuis bien longtemps maintenant mais avec son étrange comportement, elle s'était dit qu'il avait besoin d'espace. Après tout, avant, ils avaient l'habitude d'être tout le temps ensemble. Elle pouvait comprendre qu'un adolescent avait besoin de moments seul. Hors, il n'était plus un adolescent.

-C'est vrai ce que tu as dis tout à l'heure ? demanda soudain Natsu comme si il avait lu dans ses pensées. Tu as déjà imaginé mon corps ?

Lucy ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Elle trouvait cette question beaucoup innocente à son goût et elle adorait. Elle colla sa poitrine contre son torse avant de presser ses lèvres contre son oreille.

-Oui et je ne l'ai jamais imaginé comme ça, chuchota-t-elle en pressant ses mains sur son torse puis sur ses bras. Il a dépassé toute mes espérances.

Natsu n'aurait jamais crût entendre ça sortir de la bouche de Lucy. Est-ce qu'elle avait fait comme lui ? Est-ce qu'elle l'avait imaginé alors qu'elle se caresser lors d'une nuit d'insomnie ?

-Est-ce que ... Est-ce que tu veux le toucher ? demanda-t-il.

-Est-ce que tu veux que je le touche ?

Natsu secoua la tête avant de déglutir mais il se rappela qu'ils étaient dans le noir.

-Oui, avoua-t-il enfin.

Sa voix était tellement remplit d'envie que Lucy ne réfléchit pas. Elle baissa ses mains et ouvrit la chemise de Natsu boutons par boutons. A chaque fois que ses doigts frôlaient sa peau, Lucy pouvait le sentir frémir. Dès que son torse fût libérer de sa barrière en tissue, Lucy laissa ses doigts parcourir ce corps auquel elle n'arrêtait pas de penser depuis un peu plus de deux ans maintenant.

Le sport avait sculpté le corps de Natsu à tel point que même Apollon serait jaloux de ces pectoraux et de ses abdos.

Natsu sentit sa chemise glissé de ses épaules alors que les doigts fins et froids de Lucy exploraient sa peau. Elles descendirent sur ses pectoraux avant de suivre leur contour. Un soupire s'échappa des lèvres de Natsu alors qu'elles continuaient leur descente sur son ventre. Ses muscles se contractèrent alors qu'elles allaient toujours plus bas.

Le bruit de sa ceinture fit trembler tout son corps d'excitation. Est-ce que cela allait être meilleur que toutes les fois où il l'avait fait seul ?

La main de Lucy passa sous son caleçon et dès qu'elle effleura la peau tendu de Natsu ce dernier grogna de plaisir. Elle libéra sa virilité gorgée de sang et commença à frotter son pouce sur son gland.

Natsu serra les dents alors qu'elle resserra son emprise. La sensation était dix fois voir cent fois mieux que lorsqu'il le faisait avec sa propre main. Il s'appuya sur ses mains posées par terre pour s'empêcher de s'écrouler sous la douce torture de Lucy.

Ses râles graves et masculins se firent de plus en plus nombreux faisant mouiller Lucy alors qu'il ne la touchait pas. Elle se recula sur ses jambes.

-Je vais la mettre dans ma bouche, d'accord ?

-Mmh, mmh.

Ce fût les seuls sons qu'il était capable de faire actuellement. Il sentit Lucy se pencher et sa langue lécha son sexe sur toute sa longueur. Natsu serra les yeux et ouvrit la bouche. Ca allait beaucoup trop lentement. Il n'allait pas tenir le rythme. Il en était certain quand il sentit la bouche chaude et humide de Lucy descendre de plus en plus bas sur lui.

Allait-elle le prendre en entier ? Même lui il n'avait pas osé imaginer ça. Et ce fût ce qu'elle fit. Elle fit tourné sa langue avant de remonter et de recommencer plusieurs fois et plus rapidement.

L'instinct de Natsu le fit poser une main à travers ses cheveux blonds alors qu'elle continuait ses mouvements.

Natsu n'aurait jamais crût sentir de sensations plus intense mais il se trompait. Alors qu'il sentait ses jambes et son ventre se tendre, Lucy caressa ses testicules de sa main légère comme une plume. Toutes ses caresses firent basculer Natsu.

-Lu ... cy ...

Il sentit le plaisir monter plus il éjacula en plusieurs jets dans la bouche de Lucy qui avala sa semence. Alors que Natsu se laissa tomber au sol, Lucy essuya le coin de sa bouche avant de venir s'allonger sur le ventre à coté de lui.

Elle pouvait entendre sa respiration saccadée et elle avait l'impression que ses bruits se répercutaient directement entre ses jambes. Elle n'avait jamais crût désir quelqu'un autant que Natsu en ce moment même.

-Lucy, c'était super trop bien mais ... C'est normal si j'ai encore envie ?

-T'es qu'un pervers, c'est tout. Ca va passé.

Elle le sentit rouler vers elle juste avant que sa main attrape une de ses mèches blondes entre ses doigts.

-Lucy, je ...

La porte de la chambre claqua les faisant sursauté.

-LUCY ! NATSU !

Paniqués, Natsu se rhabilla alors que Lucy s'éloigna de lui. La clé tourna dans la serrure au moment où Natsu s'appuya contre la parois en bois. Dès que la lumière pénétra dans l'armoire, les deux prisonniers grimacèrent.

-Enfin ! s'exclama Lucy. On a crût qu'on allait mourir ici !

Pas que cela la dérangeait.

-Je suis désolée mais cette histoire de combat à casser l'ambiance. Gray et Juvia m'ont aidé à ranger et ils s'apprêtaient à partir quand ils se sont rendu compte qu'ils leur manquaient un passager.

Elle tourna la tête vers Natsu qui n'était pas encore complètement revenu à la réalité.

-Ah ! C'est moi, bien sûr. C'est maintenant qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Voilà de vrais amis, franchement.

Natsu se pressa de sortir mais il se retourna pour aider Lucy. Quelque peu surprise, cette dernière prit sa main tendu tout en souriant timidement. Les deux anciens prisonniers ramassèrent leur affaires avant de descendre accompagnés de Mirajane.

De nouveau vide, la maison avait retrouvé son calme.

-Natsu, je suis désolée qu'on t'ai oublié, s'écria Juvia en se jetant sur lui. Ca n'arrivera plus, promis.

-C'est pas grave, Juvia, dit-il d'une voix douce.

Et dire qu'il s'était énervé contre eux dans la chambre, le voilà tout gentil devant le comportement de son amie qui était vraiment inquiète. Lucy et Mirajane se retinrent de commenter le comportement de Natsu, ne voulant pas trop l'embêter.

Les trois derniers invités saluèrent tout le monde avant de sortir mais Natsu laissa Gray et Juvia partir devant.

-Lucy, appela-t-il.

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui.

-Tu ... Tu ne veux pas qu'on te ramène ? Je suis sûre que ça ne gênera pas Gray.

Lucy fût touché par la proposition du jeune homme. Revoilà le Natsu qu'elle avait toujours connu.

-Merci Natsu mais je reste dormir ici ce soir. C'était déjà prévu.

Soudain, tout s'illumina dans le cerveau de Natsu. C'était Mirajane qui lui avait dit que Lucy serait présente à la fête de ce soir et comme par hasard, cette dernière restait dormir chez les Strauss. Oui, Lucy et Lisanna étaient amies mais cela ne ressemblait pas à une coïncidence pour lui. Est-ce que Mirajane, non ... Est-ce que ses amis avaient monté le coup pour lui ? Ou peut-être même pour Lucy ?

-Ah, d'accord, dit rapidement Natsu. Bon, ben à bientôt alors.

-Natsu, appela-t-elle avant qu'il ne se retourne. Si tu veux ... On pourra marcher ensemble jusqu'au lycée lundi.

-Bien sûr ! s'exclama-t-il. Rien ne me ferais plus plaisir.

-NATSU ! On va vraiment te laisser là ! hurla soudain Gray, impatient de rentrer.

Cela n'aurait pas déplut à Natsu mais il ne voulait pas précipiter les choses. Enfin c'était ce que son cerveau pensait car son corps lui hurlait de rester auprès de Lucy qui ne lui avait jamais semblait aussi belle qu'en ce moment. Ses yeux chocolats brillaient d'une telle intensité qu'il avait l'impression qu'ils le transperçaient à chaque fois qu'elle les posait sur lui.

-Alors à lundi, Luce, dit-il avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

Le coeur battant, Lucy posa sa main sur sa joue alors que Natsu courait vers la voiture sous les menaces de Gray. Elle avait aussi noté qu'il l'avait appelé par son petit surnom de lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Ce surnom que lui seul avait le droit d'utiliser. Une boule de chaleur se forma dans sa poitrine.

'Promis dès qu'on se voit, je lui dirais que je suis toujours amoureuse de lui' pensa-t-elle avant de refermer la porte de la maison.

* * *

 **ELLE** crût entendre son nom au loin mais n'y fit pas attention. Elle pensait encore à lui.

-Mademoiselle Heartfilia !

Lucy sursauta alors que son professeur de mathématiques renforcés posa violemment son livre sur son bureau.

-Vous rêvez encore mademoiselle, ne vous ai-je pas rappelé à l'ordre cinq minutes plus tôt.

-Je ... Excusez-moi, monsieur, dit Lucy précipitamment. Ca ne se reproduira plus.

-Vous avez déjà dit ça tout à l'heure.

Lucy n'eût pas le temps de répondre car la cloche sonna la fin de la journée. Les lèvres pincés, son professeur lui donna des exercices en plus avant de la laisser partir.

-Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? demanda Juvia, inquiète pour son amie.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai juste veiller tard hier soir.

Et c'était vrai. Depuis que Lucy avait eût cet incroyable moment avec Natsu dans l'armoire de Mirajane, elle n'arrivait plus à calmer ses hardeurs. Dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle voyait Natsu. Dès qu'elle était dans un endroit silencieux, elle entendait les râles de Natsu. Mais le pire, était que dès qu'elle était dans son lit, son sexe se mettait à s'échauffer. Alors elle faisait toujours glisser ses doigts sous sa culotte et se caressait pour essayer de calme le feu que le jeune homme avait allumé en elle.

Rien que d'y penser, elle serra les cuisses.

-Mmh, j'espère que tu ne t'ai pas mis à boire du café avant de te coucher, dit Juvia. C'est surement ça qui t'empêche de dormir.

Lucy regarda son amie. Elle adorait Juvia, son innocence était sans bordes. Elle se rappelait encore très bien le jour où sa timide petite Juvia était venu la voir, les joues rouges, pour lui demander comment satisfaire un homme.

-J'aime le café mais pas à ce point, avoua Lucy tout en prenant le bras de son amie pour la traîner vers la sortie du lycée.

Elles échangèrent leur chaussures d'intérieur pour leur chaussures d'extérieur et sortir de l'enceinte du bâtiment.

Le soleil de l'après-midi les éblouit juste avant de voir deux ombres se détacher du mur. Natsu et Gray les attendaient tout sourire. Juvia se jeta dans les bras de Gray avant que ce dernier marmonne un "pas au lycée" avec les joues rouges. Mais il ne pût s'empêcher de la serrer rapidement dans ses bras ce qui suffit à illuminé encore plus le sourire de Juvia.

De son coté, Lucy resta légèrement en retrait. Elle ne savait pas ce qui arriverait si elle se permettait de toucher Natsu. Elle avait même l'impression que l'attraction entre eux avait augmenté. Ses yeux verts la fixaient avec envie mais elle détourna le regard tellement il était intense.

Les amis discutèrent rapidement avant de se séparer en deux groupes. Une fois hors des grilles du lycée, les deux amoureux purent se prendre la main tout en discutant joyeusement. Enfin c'était plus Juvia qui parlait. Gray se contentait de l'écouter tout en la regardant avec tendresse et amour.

Lucy sentit comme une pointe de jalousie piquer son coeur. Aucun garçon ne l'avait jamais regarder comme ça. Si seulement elle savait comment Natsu la regardait en ce moment même.

-Tu viens ? On y va ? demanda-t-il.

Ils se mirent joyeusement en route tout en parlant de tout et de rien exactement comme ce matin. Sauf que Natsu était beaucoup plus près d'elle et plusieurs fois leur mains s'étaient frôlées, envoyant des décharges électriques dans tout leur corps.

Une fois devant chez elle, ils se firent face. Ils avaient mal partout tellement leur muscles étaient tendus. Ils avaient l'impression d'avoir tirer sur un élastique toute la journée et que malgré tout leurs efforts, l'élastique les ramenait toujours l'un vers l'autre.

-Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée, Natsu.

-Merci de m'avoir accompagné ce matin, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Comme ce matin, ils se quittèrent sans se toucher toujours effrayer de ne pas pouvoir se retenir.

'Je ne vais pas pouvoir continuer comme ça.' pensa Lucy alors qu'elle poussa la porte de chez elle.

* * *

 **COMME** l'autre nuit, Natsu tournait dans son lit. La lumière de la chambre de Lucy ne s'était toujours pas éteinte. Que faisait-elle ?

Soudain son téléphone vibra à coté de lui. Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Lucy venait de lui envoyer un message.

De Lucy : "Tu dors ?"

Cela devait faire des mois qu'ils ne s'étaient plus parler par messages. Natsu sentit son ventre se tordre de bonheur.

De Natsu : "Non et je vois que toi non plus."

De Lucy : "Je n'arrive pas à finir mes exercices de maths."

Natsu composa son message mais hésita avant de l'envoyer. Il ferma les yeux et cliqua sur le bouton.

De Natsu : "Tu veux que je viennes t'aider ?"

De Lucy : "C'est des mathématiques renforcés. Même si je sais que tu es un génie, ça m'étonnerai que tu arrives à résoudre ça sans avoir été présent pendant la leçon."

Natsu souffla, soulagé. Sa réponse était de ce qui avait de plus léger.

De Natsu : "Est-ce que c'est un défi ?"

La réponse de Lucy prit beaucoup plus de temps à arriver.

De Lucy : "La fenêtre est ouverte."

Pas besoin de dire plus. Natsu sauta sur ses pieds et enfila un pull avant de mettre son téléphone dans sa poche. Il descendit silencieusement récupérer ses chaussures et remonta dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit la fenêtre, s'assit sur le rebord et mit ses chaussures. Il se revoyait très bien le faire, dix ans plus tôt, lorsque Lucy était malade et n'arrivait pas à dormir.

Il marcha sur son toit jusqu'à être bien en face de la chambre de Lucy puis il sauta au dessus du vide, atterrissant sur le toit de la maison de sa voisine. Sans bruit, il ouvrit la fenêtre et la découvrit à son bureau, la tête dans ses mains.

Elle leva son regard chocolat sur lui et des mèches de cheveux tombèrent devant ses yeux. Natsu évita de poser ses yeux sur son pyjama beaucoup trop fin pour cacher comme il fallait son corps. Lucy releva la tête et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un large sourire.

-Mon sauveur, murmura-t-elle.

Natsu afficha un sourire confiant mais au fond, il tremblait de partout. Il retira ses chaussures avant de les poser sur le toit puis il posa les pieds dans la chambre de son amie. Cela faisait combien de temps qu'il n'était plus venu ici ? Il ne savait plus. Tout avait changé. Les posters de Justin Bieber et de chiots avaient disparu. Le lit était plus grand mais surtout, l'odeur de Lucy était plus forte qu'avant.

Il osa s'approcher d'elle et regarda par dessus son épaule.

-Tu as l'air de bien te débrouiller.

-C'est juste le nombre. Mon prof m'en a rajouté plusieurs donc d'un moment à l'autre ma tête va exploser.

-Je peux voir ?

Elle lui laissa sa place et Natsu s'assit. Son visage était concentré. Cela faisait longtemps que Lucy ne l'avait plus vu comme ça étant donné que Natsu se faisait passer pour un mec avec un Q.I. inférieur à la moyenne. Mais elle, elle savait qu'il n'y avait pas plus intelligent que Natsu et elle adorait ça chez lui.

Elle s'allongea quelques minutes sur son lit quand elle entendit la mine du crayon se mettre à écrire sur la feuille de papier. Un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres. Elle aurait dût le chronométrer comme avant. Épuisée, elle ferma les yeux, apaisée par la présence de Natsu.

-Lucy !

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux. La main de Natsu, posé sur son épaule, chauffait agréablement sa peau fraîche.

-Je me suis endormie ?

-C'est pas grave, assura Natsu. J'ai fini.

Lucy se redressa d'un coup.

-Fini ?

Natsu secoua la tête de haut en bas avant de lui tendre la feuille. Il s'assit à coté d'elle mais regretta cette initiative. Il se raidit dès que les cheveux de Lucy touchèrent sa cuisse. Mais elle ne le remarqua pas, trop occupée à lire ce qu'il avait écrit. Elle n'en revenait pas.

-Ca ... Ca a l'air correct, dit-elle en levant les yeux vers Natsu.

Ce dernier lui sourit avant de hausser les épaules comme si c'était tout à fait normal.

-Merci, Natsu ! dit-elle en se jetant sur lui.

Grave erreur. La finesse des vêtements de Lucy n'empêchèrent pas son corps de se presser contre Natsu qui sentit une érection grandir bien trop rapidement. Protéger seulement de son bas de pyjama, Lucy sentit cette bosse contre sa cuisse.

Rouges de gêne, elle recula alors qu'il détourna la tête vers le sol. Le silence se fit long. Mais très vite, leur regards furent de nouveau attirés l'un vers l'autre. Ses yeux verts, qui ne quittaient pas ses pensées, et ses yeux chocolats, qui hantaient ses nuits, se rencontrèrent.

En un mouvement précipité, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. Leur lèvres étaient affamées de celle de l'autre. Natsu passa ses mains sur la nuque de Lucy pour la garder près de lui pendant qu'il pressait ses lèvres sur les siennes avec forces. Lucy passa ses bras autour des épaules de Natsu alors qu'elle léchait cette peau lisse et chaude.

Approfondissant leur baisé, la langue de Lucy rencontra celle de Natsu avant de la caresser avec tendresse. Natsu sentait son coeur battre dans ses oreilles alors que son bas-ventre se contractait à chaque respirations saccadées de Lucy.

Elle fit passé ses mains sur les joues de Natsu le collant encore plus à elle. Elle sentit les larges et puissantes mains de Natsu caresser ses jambes et monter tranquillement mais surement vers l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

Ils relâchèrent leur lèvres, essayant de reprendre leur respirations. La tête de Natsu tournait tellement qu'il avait peur de tomber dans les vapes. Mais il revient sur terre quand il sentit les mains fraîches de Lucy sur son ventre pour retirer son pull. Il leva les bras et se retrouva torse nu alors que son pull atterrissait sur le sol à coté de la feuille d'exercices.

Son portable dans la poche de son vêtement heurta le sol de plein fouet, provoquant un bruit sourd mais aucun des deux n'y firent attention. Alors que Lucy embrassait la tendre peau du cou de Natsu, celui ci faisait descendre les brettelles du haut de son amante avec des mains tremblantes.

Alors que les dents de Lucy mordillaient et aspiraient sa peau, Natsu vit le haut de ses seins laiteux apparaître au fur et à mesure que le tissu glissait le long de ses bras. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine juste avant que Lucy se redresse pour admirer son oeuvre.

Elle aimait voir son suçon sur la peau de Natsu. Puis elle recommença, comme l'autre jour, à faire parcourir ses doigts sur la peau brûlant de Natsu alors que celui-ci posait ses mains sur ses seins.

Un hoquet de surprise s'échappa de ses lèvres. Ils pressaient ses tétons sans délicatesse et Lucy tomba à la renverse pour que Natsu puisse enfin lever cette barrière de soie afin de goûter à sa fine peau qui devenait de plus en plus humide de sueur.

Natsu laissa son envie prendre le dessus. Il léchait chaque millimètres de peau avant de mordiller les bouts de chair qui pointaient vers lui avec défi. Il sentit Lucy arquer le dos et cela l'encouragea à aller plus loin. Il fit descendre ses mains et tira sur le short de son amante.

Lucy bâtit légèrement des jambes pour le faire tomber avant de serrer ses cuisses autour de la taille de Natsu. Sentir le désir de son amante mouillé son bas attira Natsu qui colla son érection entre ses jambes. Qu'un coup de bassin, elle le fit basculer, prenant la place du dessus.

Natsu n'arrivait plus à calmer sa respiration. La Lucy nue de ses fantasmes se trouvait au-dessus de lui et le dominait de toute sa hauteur. Il voulu passer sa main sur son sexe pour calmer son excitation mais Lucy lui plaqua les mains au-dessus de la tête.

Dans bouger, il la vit poser ses lèvres sur sa clavicule avant de lécher ses pectoraux. Elle continua sa descente au milieu de ses abdos et Natsu sentit son ventre se contracter une nouvelle fois.

Lucy avait l'entre-jambe en feu. Elle désirait terriblement Natsu. Elle le voulait en elle le plus rapidement possible pour calmer ses sensations de plaisir dans son bas-ventre. Mais elle ne voulait pas aller trop vite non plus.

Elle attrapa l'élastique du bas de Natsu et tira dessus. Son sexe se libéra enfin, se dressant devant elle. Elle jeta le short derrière elle sans lâcher Natsu de ses yeux chocolats.

Elle attrapa son pénis entre ses doigts et elle l'entendit soupirer. Elle lécha goulûment son jouet, contente de le retrouver. Cette fois-ci, ses allers et retours se calèrent tout de suite sur un rythme soutenu faisant grogner Natsu qui enfonça sa tête dans le coussin.

Pendant ce temps, Lucy fit glisser une de ses mains entre ses cuisses. Elle se pénétra d'un doigt, essayant de calmer son impatience. Ses soupires augmentèrent l'envie de Natsu qui se redressa et l'attrapa par les bras. Il l'assit sur lui et timidement posa sa main sur son bassin.

Il garda la tête baissé alors que Lucy cherchait à voir son regard.

-Tu n'es pas obligé ...

-J'en ai envie, coupa Natsu qui laissa tomber ses doigts sur les lèvres intimes de son amante.

Lucy retient sa respiration alors que Natsu la pénétra d'un premier doigt, timide mais bien présent. La sensation était tout d'abord étrange pour Natsu.

-Fait le rentrer et sortir, dit Lucy.

Natsu s'exécuta et il sentit le bassin de Lucy bouger en rythme. L'étrange sensation disparu et Natsu apprécia la chaleur et humidité qui se resserraient autour de son doigt. Il posa son pouce sur son bouton de plaisir et cette action fût récompensée par un gémissement profond de Lucy.

-Un deuxième, ordonna-t-elle.

Il obéit alors que Lucy posait ses mains sur ses épaules pour enfoncer ses ongles dans sa chair.

-Plus vite ...

Cette fois-ci, c'était une supplication et Natsu accéléra le rythme de ses doigts. La mouille de son amante lubrifiait ses doigts lui permettant d'aller plus. Il leva les yeux sur Lucy et fût surpris de la lueur qui habitait son regard. Elle aimé ce qu'il lui faisait ressentir.

Elle l'embrassa avec fougue, compressant la poitrine de Natsu qui sentit sa main tirer ses mèches roses. Sa langue avait un autre goût que tout à l'heure mais Natsu n'y fit pas attention. Elle libéra ses lèvres avant de poser sa main sur celle du jeune homme. Il retira ses doigts et sans réfléchir, il les lécha sans détourner ses yeux verts du visage de Lucy.

Il sentit la main de sa partenaire attrapa son membre et elle le rapprocha de son entre-jambe. Alors qu'elle descendait doucement sur lui, Natsu ressentit la même sensation chaude et humide de tout à l'heure s'étirer autour de lui. C'en était enivrant. Quand ils arrivèrent au bout, ils poussèrent un gémissement en choeur avant de savourer la sensation.

Lucy s'accrocha à ses bras pendant qu'il posait ses mains sur ses hanches pour l'aider dans ses montés et ses descentes. Ils furent bientôt submergés de sensations. Une boule de chaleur grossissait au creux de leurs poitrines au fur et à mesure de l'effort.

Leur courtes respirations, le bruit des claquements de peau et les légers grincements de lit remplissaient le silence de la pièce. Leur poitrines se frottaient entre elles alors que la friction entre leur jambes faisaient monter leur désir.

Natsu sentit des vagues de chaleur descendre dans son sexe. Ses grognement devenaient de plus en plus graves, résonnant dans le corps entier de Lucy. Alors qu'il s'approchait de l'extase, elle fit glissé sa main entre leur corps afin de stimulé son clitoris.

Après une énième descente, Lucy sentit le corps de Natsu se tendre contre elle avant de sentir sa chaude éjaculation envahir son bas-ventre. Un dernier soupire résonna dans la chambre avant que le dos de Natsu n'atterrisse sur le matelas.

Son torse en sueur se soulevait rapidement alors que Lucy tombait à coté de lui.

Ils redescendirent doucement sur terre. Leur yeux étaient fixés sur le plafond de Lucy dont la fenêtre dans le toit leur permettait de voir les étoiles qui brillaient dans le ciel.

Voyant que Natsu ne disait rien, Lucy se leva et partit dans la salle de bain. Natsu posa ses mains contre ses yeux. Il n'arrivait toujours pas croire qu'il venait de coucher avec Lucy. Il était complètement vider d'énergie mais il se força à rester éveiller au cas où elle le renverrait chez lui.

Une fois propre, Lucy revient dans la chambre avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. Natsu se redressa à coté d'elle avant d'avaler sa salive.

-Lucy ... Je suis désolé. J'ai encore tout eût alors que toi ...

-Ce n'est pas grave. C'est toujours plus difficile de faire jouir une fille, avoua-t-elle.

Natsu vit Lucy enroulé une mèche de ses cheveux blonds en bataille autour de son doigt. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-il plus vu faire ça ? Etait-elle vraiment embarrassée ?

-Tu ... Tu pourrais ... réessayer la ... la prochaine fois que l'on ... que l'on recoucha ensemble, proposa-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Natsu écarquilla les yeux de surprise. La fille qu'il aimait lui proposait une relation basé sur le sexe ? Certes, ça l'intéressait mais il voulait plus.

-Non.

-Quoi ? s'écria soudain Lucy.

-Non, je ne veux pas que du sexe, Lucy. Je veux aussi ton amour.

Il lui attrapa le menton et captiva ses yeux marrons de ses yeux verts.

-Je suis amoureux de toi, Lucy. Depuis tellement longtemps que j'ai l'impression que ça fais une éternité.

Lucy cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de rougir. Natsu la regardait avec envie, tendresse et ... amour ?

-Oui. Je t'aime, Lucy. J'aime celle que tu étais, celle que tu es et celle que tu sera. J'en suis sûr.

Lucy sentit son coeur tambouriné dans sa poitrine comme si il voulait sortir pour reposer au chaud dans les mains de Natsu. Elle savait qu'il en prendrait soin.

-J'ai une condition, murmura-t-elle.

Pris au dépourvu, Natsu bégaya un semblant de réponse.

-Sois toi-même. Sois le Natsu intelligent dont je suis tombé amoureuse. Sois le Natsu sûr de lui dont je suis tombé amoureuse mais surtout, sois le Natsu que tu as envie d'être car il sera surement mieux que le Natsu qui joue le jeu du gars cool.

Natsu sentit ses lèvres tremblés. Il n'allait quand même pas pleurer ? Et pourtant, il avait toujours été le plus sensible des deux.

-P ... Promis.

-Alors j'accepte d'être ta copine !

-Hein ?! Mais je n'ai rien dit encore.

-Pas la peine, rigola Lucy avant d'embrasser rapidement ses lèvres.

Ils tombèrent tout les deux sur le matelas, les yeux levés vers le ciel ou plutôt vers leur avenir. Puis, serrés l'un contre l'autre, Natsu tourna la tête vers Lucy. Pourquoi regarder les étoiles briller au loin alors que Lucy brillait de bonheur à coté de lui ?

-Moi aussi je t'aime Natsu Dragneel.

* * *

FIN

* * *

 


End file.
